implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Somme Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History Doomsday *''The targets hit were at-'' Also see- Warsaw Pact targets in Western Europe. After Doomsday 'The Somme Republic' There would mostly be a problem with the radioactive fall-out from other regions of the UK, Belgium and France that would cause much trouble. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A famine and a localised cholera outbreak hit the region during late 1963 and early of 1964. Limited aid was provided by Ireland and Denmark, thus alleviating a possible major crisis. The mayor of Amiens, Jean-Paul Giroux declared martial law in his town and became emergency dictator in the June of 1963. Relatios were qiuckly with the near by towns Bucquoy, Abbeville and Bray-sur-Somme. Arras joined the union in the July of 1963. With the help of the Mayor of near by Abbeville, Anton D'Estaing, used the remaining local police, French troops and 25 American airmen to enforce rationing, resorce sharing and martial law under the mayor of Amiens until 1969. 'Calais-Boulogne-sur-Mer' Calais port was a now sum-what damaged, but the town and near by Boulogne-sur-Mer were only irradiated. The local port manager René Gilbert took controle of the city on September 15th 1963 and the land in the Par-de-Calais that joined it to friendly Boulogne-sur-Mer, to the south. Like Normandy, it only needed 6 months of martial law to stave off refugee flows and looting. It would join the Somme Republic on July 5th, 1965. The fishing fleet was expanded as best it could to provide a additional source of food. Fish was expected to become the staple food of the Normandy Republic, with the left overs also being used for fertilizer. This plan had proven partly successful by early 1966. 'The Aisne River Alliance' The Aisne River Alliance comprised of the towns of Soissons and Aisne, along with a few near by villages. It had '1965-1974' Jean-Paul Giroux was replaced after his death by heart attack in late 1969 by a 11 person Comarnd Council- #Maria Christine Cresson #Édith Emma Lagarde #Odette Bonino #Salonge Defoe #Hugette Georgette Ricola #Jacques LeBlanc #Thérèse Claudette Géricault #Théodore de Lisieux #Yevette Dusseaulx #René Gilbert #Anton D'Estaing Maria Christine Cresson was the defacto leader. The rich soils once more gave good harvests after organised farming was restarted in the mid 1970's. Fist Contact First contact was made with the Interim regime in Normandy Republic (which held only an area around the Cotentin Peninsula), Denmark, Mortain city state, Alençon city state, Ireland and Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia in early 1965. Fishermen from the Republic of East Anglia, Normandy, the Somme Republic and Socialist Durhamshire all landed in the D.R.R. and Frisia there during a bad gale, more by good luck than planning in 1973, since most nations wrongly reckoned on the Dutch Remnant Republic and the Frisian Republic were either uninhabited and/or badly overrun by either or both hostile German or Flemish tribesmen. This lead to the starting of political relations amongst these nations. Kentshire, East Anglia, Normandy, the Somme Republic and Lille-Wallonia would become close allies as time passed. The Journeys of Discovery In the October of 1975 traders and explorers made contact with Brittany. The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg was officially found by army scouts in late 1979. 1975-1990 Living-standards would rise steadily after the agricultural, fiscal, medical and social reforms of 1982. The Some Franc become the national currency in 1984. 1991-2002 Free elections have taken place every 4 years ever since 1992.The council of 11 was dissolved in the nation's peaceful transition to democracy. Calias, Arras and Amiens developed since 2000 in to national centers of political, industrial, economic and cultural power. Kent, Normandy Lille-Wallonia and Sussex have been close friends with the Somme Republic since 1989. Regional relations are good, except with Central Germany and the Southern English Republic. Political relations are particularly good with Northern France, Tunisia, the Confederation of Carolina and Virginia, Lower Saxony The United Netherlands Republic since 2001, and the Amazigh Tribal Confederacy since 2002. It also joined The English Channel Republic on June 5th, 2002. The ultra nationalist/religious-conservative party "Death to perverts, rapists, pedophiles and traitors" (French: Mort aux pervers, des violeurs, des pédophiles et des traîtres) was set up in Le Treport on March the 5th, 2008 after a 5 year investigation into a local pedophile ring lead to the arresting of 2 men, both of whom were duly hung on March the 5th, 2008. The hainging was a special, one off job, that was done under an emergency law due to the public's exstreem concern over the issue. Officaly the death peanalty is banned. Present day Relations with Cornwall, Sussex, Wessex, Gloucester Town, the PRUK, Brittany, the Channel Islands and Normandy have become ever closer since the singing of the 2004 free trade deal. A 32 year old man died as the result of the July 2013 heat wave. Former refugee camps #La Neuville-lès-Bray #Mers-les-Bains #Ailly-sur-Somme #Amiens #Arras Politics Free elections have taken place every 4 years ever since 1992. The election results of 2012 were as follows: *French Conservative, 7 *Union for French Democracy, 6, *Union for the New Republic, 5, *Independents, 5, *Socialist Party of France, 3, *DeGallists, 3, *French Liberal, 1, *French Communist Party, 1, *Green, 1, *Death to perverts, rapists, pedophiles and traitors,1, *Others, 0. Military Army The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favor of rifles and pistols imported from Sussex and Lille-Wallonia in 1998. The army is a volunteer force of 1,850. 'Navy' It has 2 patrol boats 2 combined mine sweepers/layers. 'Air force' There are only 2 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 2 cargo planes and 2 light helicopters. 'Weapons' Colt 45 pistols, French Darne machine guns,Tommy gun, bazookaa, Stokes mortars, Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolvers, 0.55 Boys Anti-tank Rifles and Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) rifles are used. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, especially dairy goods, fish and wine. Other recent exports include telephones, radio sets, farm tools and and furniture. Wind and water power A major wind-farm was built at Évreux in 1999, but a earlier ad-hock one was built to meet local needs in 1989. 'Bio-fuel' Small amounts of alco-flue has been made since 1987. Irish peat, Kimeridge oil shale and Walloon coal 'Agriculture' 'Wine and cider' 'Manufacturing' This includes the telephones, radio sets, farm tools and and furniture industries, which are all concentrated around Arras, Amiens, Abervill and Calais. Upper Normandy contains a higher concentration of light industry. Transport Travel is mostly by horse, sailing boat and bicycle, since there are only a few alcohol driven motor vehicles in the republic. ''Railway rolingsock consists of-'' *4x Maldegem stoom 3 steam locomotive *4x CFV3V-MF33 steam locomotive *3x Steamtram SNCV steam trams *3x Belpaere type steam locomotive *12x passenger carriages *8x freight carriages *12x coal trucks There is also easy access to and from the UK using the port of Calais via a once daily steam ferry to Dover. Education Schooling is mandatory between the ages of 5 and 16. A small technical collage opened in Arras during 2008 and A small agricultural collage opened in Amiens during 2012. Media Abberville and Amiens all launched local local monthly newspapers in 1989. A nation wide 5 page annual news pamphlet went in to in circulation since 1998. Posters are nailed up in rural places as and when they are needed. Radio Amiens and Radio Arras began broadcasting in 2010 on 95.5 and 95.7 FM respectivly. Healthcare Lung and thyroid cancer are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1985. Radiological cancer was a major killer during the 1960's and 1970's. 'Water Sources' Most water is drawn from the local rivers like the Aa River, lakes and wells. The Somme River was declared reasonably radiation safe in mid 1975. Culture 'The arts' The Provençal artist, Paul Signac, and the UK bard, William Shakespeare, are popular in the nation. 'Sports' Rugby, darts, football and Boule/Peronk are the national sports The Death Penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Normandy Category:France Category:The arts Category:Wine